


A hui hou

by wildcosmia



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-28
Updated: 2011-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-18 18:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildcosmia/pseuds/wildcosmia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s not too young to understand that Daddy’s job is dangerous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A hui hou

**Author's Note:**

> An experiment. Just something I needed to get out. Unbeta'd.

She’s not too young to understand, _Mommy_ , that Daddy’s job is dangerous.

Sometimes, when it’s just her and Nanny at the house, Nanny watches the evening news in the kitchen, while dinner’s cooking. She sits in the kitchen too, hoping to catch a glimpse of Daddy. He’s on there, sometimes, in the background. He never talks to the cameras, though, that’s Steve’s job. Daddy says that Steve is friends with the Governor, and she likes it when he talks on the news “if he’s gotten us into something stupid, something so unbelievably rash” and some other things she can never remember because the list is always so long. (Daddy says all of these things a lot when Steve’s around, and Steve rolls his eyes at him. Mommy must have been wrong when she said adults don’t roll their eyes, because she sees Steve do it a lot.) She likes hearing about the bad guys that Daddy and Steve catch, though, so she’s okay with the Governor making Steve talk on the news sometimes. Nanny says that she’s lucky to have a _makuakane_ doing such good work for the island even though he looks like a ‘silly _haole_ ,’ and she’s always smiling when she says it. (She’s going to have to ask Daddy sometime what _haole_ means. Or maybe she’ll ask her friend Keola at school instead because, actually, Daddy doesn’t know a whole lot of Hawaiian yet.)

Mommy never watches the news. She thinks this is related to how dangerous Daddy’s job is, because a few weeks ago she heard Mommy in another room yelling at Daddy over the phone (and it must have been Daddy, because Mommy doesn’t yell at anyone else like that) about how she couldn’t believe he was working with Steve and how not only could she not watch the news anymore, _Daniel_ , the radio was probably out now, and newspapers too, and how could they all live like this.

She doesn’t remember watching the news in New Jersey, either.

She’s excited to see Steve on camera tonight. She tries to tune out the banging pots so she can hear about what bad guys they captured today, but she’s having trouble. Steve’s face is funny, though. He looks sad. He looks like how Daddy did when he told her about Uncle Matt. She wonders if Steve’s brother went away, too, like Uncle Matt did. He doesn’t talk very long. He walks away from the camera as the reporter is asking him a question.

Mommy comes into the kitchen just as the Bank of Hawaii commercial starts and turns the TV off. She’s about to protest, but Mommy wants to hear about her day, and Noelani and she are no longer friends, because Noelani told Alexis that she likes Will and that made Alexis mad at her because Alexis likes Will, too, and can Mommy believe that? Mommy nods and tells her that she’s sure Alexis will speak to her again in a few days, and not to worry about Noelani anyway, she doesn’t have to tell Noelani any more secrets if she decides to be friends with her again.

Later, after they’ve eaten dinner, she plays with a new doll from Step-Stan (he finally remembered that she likes Barbies with brunette hair more than she likes Barbies with blond hair). This one is wearing a big ball gown, in red, and luckily she already has a Ken doll with a nice suit, because her new Barbie (she doesn’t have a name, yet; she’s going to have to ask Keola for another one of his sister’s names to use, because she’s been giving all of her Barbies and Kens Hawaiian names since moving here) just can’t be accompanied to the dance by a Ken doll in surfer clothes. As she’s fitting dress shoes onto Kai, she hears Mommy tell someone at the gate to come to the front door. She looks out the window, sees that it’s Steve walking up the sidewalk, and she runs past Mommy to open the door first. She wants to know what the surprise is, since Daddy and Steve never visit on school nights unless it’s something special.

“Hi, Grace.”

He kneels down so she can talk to him face-to-face. She likes that about Steve. Even Step-Stan didn’t do that for a long time after he started spending time with her and Mommy. She thinks Steve still looks sad about something.

“Commander—” Mommy’s standing behind her now, but that’s all she says. Steve glances up at her, and she hears Mommy gasp.

“Where’s Daddy?” she asks, and Steve is looking at her again, with his sad face. She keeps peeking past him, waiting for Daddy to come up to the door, too. He’s always with Steve.

“Grace. I—”

She peeks past him again, and starts to feel nervous. “Steve, where’s Daddy?” She hears Mommy behind her make a strange sound, and she thinks something must be wrong. She sees a couple of tears beginning to slide down Steve’s face.

“Grace, something—something happened to Danno today. We were trail—running after a pair of suspe—a pair of bad guys, and we didn’t know there was a third one hiding, and he ambu—he snuck up on Danno, and… I was too late.”

“But you got them, right? You always get them! I saw you on the news tonight, you said you got the bad guys! Why isn’t Daddy here?” She’s screaming now. Daddy told her once that Steve “didn’t know how to emote like a normal human being, he’s _impossible_.” She didn’t really know what that meant, but Daddy explained that Steve didn’t do anything like the rest of them, like cry or use proper interrogation techniques or _anything_ but that couldn’t be right, because Steve is crying right now (and she still doesn’t understand what Daddy was talking about with the other stuff), so something must be wrong.

“Danno didn’t make it, Grace. He… the guy… I’m so sorry, Grace, I’m so sorry.”

She watches him wipe at his face, but it doesn’t do much good because a couple new tears run down his face right after he takes his hand away. She knows what this means.

She sees him look behind her again at Mommy, and then he pulls her into a hug. She hears Mommy behind her, yelling for Step-Stan.

She feels Steve run a hand through her hair. “Danno loves you, Gracie,” he whispers.

She cries into his neck.


End file.
